Little wonders
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Wilbur regresa a casa sin saber como reaccionara su padre, sin embargo este solo se encuentra agradecido. *Toma lugar despues de dejar a Lewis en el pasado durante la pelicula*


¡Hola a todos! Es un honor poder adentrarme en el fandom de esta increíble película de Disney la cual, sin lugar a dudas, es mi FAVORITA, no me canso de verla y siempre logra sacarme algunas lágrimas.

Debo decir, que me encanta tanto que cuando era pequeña se me ocurrió la alocada historia para una secuela y pienso que no sería una mala idea plasmarlo a un fic y compartirlo con otras fans de "La familia del futuro" Espero poder hacerlo algún día (:

Pero para comenzar, porque no vamos con una conmovedora escena que pudo haber sucedido cuando Wilbur regreso al futuro luego de dejar al pequeño Lewis en el tejado del orfanato. Espero lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** _Meet the Robinsons _es propiedad de Disney y Pixar.

* * *

**Little Wonders**

La puerta del garaje estaba abierta esperando por su llegada, sabía que no se salvaría. Tragó en seco mientras le da la vuelta a la máquina del tiempo para estacionarla, su padre estaba allí mirándolo fijamente, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su bata científica.

Era muy tarde para huir, por una parte sabía que su madre lo castigaría hasta el final de los tiempos y que el resto de su familia no confiaría en él por un buen tiempo, pero, ¿Qué le diría su padre? Eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Si era cierto que gracias a su ayuda la versión joven de su progenitor había descubierto el futuro que aguardaba por él, sin embargo, no podía asegurar que en la actualidad no se sintiera un poco decepcionado por el error que cometió y casi arruina la vida de todos.

La máquina del tiempo aterrizó en su lugar de estacionamiento, dejando el _capot_ traslucido abierto para que el miembro más joven de la familia Robinson saliera de allí, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre: Cornelius Robinson.

-_¿No tuvieron ningún problema? _–Preguntó el hombre acercándose más a su hijo.

-_N…no_ –Respondió con nerviosismo sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

El científico arqueó una ceja, no esperaba ver a un Wilbur tan asustado.

-_Y bien ¿No vas a darle un abrazo de bienvenida a tu padre luego de una semana sin verlo? _–Dijo rompiendo el hielo luego de un momento de silencio.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada luego de oír aquello –_Es irónico que digas eso_ –Le dio la cara por primera vez mientras sonreía.

Cornelius le sonrió de regreso, esa era la actitud que le gustaba, así era su hijo.

Wilbur observó a su padre con detalle, siempre lo había visto como el hombre ingenioso y brillante el cual era su héroe y admiraba con profundidad, en ocasiones le costaba creer que aquel niño inseguro del pasado y él eran la misma persona.

-_¿Crees que por mi culpa llegue a ocurrir algún cambio… en nuestras vidas? _–Le preguntó temeroso desviando la mirada.

Cornelius llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, era una pregunta bastante cuestionable pues el tiempo podría haber estado expuesto a algún cambio, pero nada que los afectara directamente.

_-Supongo, que el mayor cambio ocurrido es el que ahora te debo a ti _–Contestó apoyándose en el hombro del pelinegro –_Jamás hubiera imaginado las maravillas que me aguardaban si no hubiera sido por ti, Wilbur._

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron al escuchar estas palabras, ya no se sentía tan culpable después de todo ¿Era posible que por primera vez en su vida hubiera hecho algo bien?

-_Yo…siento que lo arruine _–Confesó sobando su nuca.

El hombre observo a su descendiente conmovido, no podía culparlo de sentirse así, era solo un adolescente cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

-_No pierdas tiempo pensando en eso, déjalo ir. Al final, apenas y recordaras como te sentiste_ –Sus palabras fueron sencillas y sinceras, palabras dignas de un padre a su hijo.

El pelinegro sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero una sonrisa se reflejo antes que cualquier lagrima en su rostro.

-_Lamento haberte mentido, papá_ – Se disculpó. Su padre sabia a que se refería, era por aquello de llevarlo a ver a su madre.

Cornelius se agachó a la altura del rostro de Wilbur para verlo directamente –_Y yo te agradezco por haber abierto mis ojos, hijo_ –Después de eso lo abrazó con fuerza contra él.

Esta vez el chico no pudo aguantar el llanto y dejó caer libremente un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas, no tardó en responder al abrazo de su padre.

Cornelius Robinson podía sentir aquel calor en su pecho, aquella perfecta sensación que solo su familia le brindaba. Wilbur y él eran completamente diferentes, pero estaba convencido de que uno había cambiado la vida del otro para siempre.

A lo lejos, Franny sonreía ante la hermosa escena que su esposo y su hijo protagonizaban. No, Wilbur no se había librado de su castigo por dejar la puerta del garaje abierta, pero estaba orgullosa de ser parte de las pequeñas maravillas que habían cambiado la vida de aquel huérfano con el que estaba compartiendo sus días.

* * *

Amo la relación padre e hijo que guardan Lewis/Cornelius y Wilbur, es simplemente genial y me hubiera encantado verlo convivir mas con la versión adulta de su padre, sin duda hubiera sido algo hermoso.

El titulo y ciertas partes del texto derivan de la cancion de Rob Thomas llamada **"Little wonders"** la cual, es la misma cancion que se oye en la escena final de la pelicula.

¿Qué les pareció? Estaré esperando su Reviews (;

Sigan caminando hacia el futuro! Reiki se despide hasta la próxima.

Peace out!


End file.
